deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Jimmy Rex/@comment-27517770-20170323204342/@comment-27743658-20170324013321
Wiz: The world of How It Should Have Ended is very different from most universes involving movies. Boomstick: It's a place where all movies crossover, there's a cafe for superheroes, and the biggest difference: MOVIE CHARACTERS ARE ACTUALLY SMART! Wiz: It is true. In this universe, movie characters do what they should have done to prevent disaster, and villains do what they should have done to cause disaster. Boomstick: Or just some random shit happens with crossovers. This is the only universe where you'll get to see Freddy Kruger playing the tuba, Snape shooting Voldemort, and Batman and Superman talking at a cafe with other superheroes. Wiz: Batman is a little weird in this verse. He's egotistic, trying to be cool, and fighting with villains outside of his own series. Boomstick: This Batman also usually questions other superheroes even if that makes him a hypocrite...and HISHE knows this BTW, it's all about self-awareness. Wiz: Batman has skills and weapons the canon Batman we all know and love has, like bat-o-rangs, nets, and even the Hellbat Armour which he was able to almost defeat Superman with. Boomstick: He even has an app to track common crooks and supervillains. Wiz: Batman has a lot of weird abilities actually. He's able to shrink down to ant-like sizes and teleport. He even has his own Bat-Wand, Bat-Cardboard cutout, (Note: If you wanna know how I found out he could teleport, at the end of How Batman V Superman should have ended, when Batman was crying over how Superman said Martha at the cafe, he was outside of it banging on the window and then he was back inside the cafe sitting in his both within a second, now not crying). Boomstick: Batman has kryptonite gas and a kryptonite spear, which he used on Doomsday. Wiz: Which brings us to our next point. Batman is able to come up with good plans and can even tell other heroes what they should have done. Boomstick: You know why? Wiz: Because HISHE was created to criticize mov- Boomstick: BECAUSE HE'S BATMAN! Wiz: That's his get out of jail free card he uses way too much. Boomstick: "How did you stop the Joker?" "BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!" "Why should I date you?" "BECAUSE I'M BATMAN!" Never gets old. Wiz: Batman has some crazy feats. Boomstick: He was able to kill Doomsday via kryptonite, caught Captian Boomerang, stopped a bullet with his teeth, could find the Villain Pub, was able to take on THE ENTIRE VILLAIN PUB BY HIMSELF, was able to PUNCH THE JOKER SO HARD, THE CLOWN TRANSFORMED INTO THE PAST VERSIONS OF HIMSELF (TBF he was punching him with the Infinity gauntlet) and even survived an explosion that DESTROYED THE DAMN PLANET! Wiz: All because of one reason. Boomstick: BECAUSE HE-''' Wiz: Showed fear when Spiderman was threatening him with a gun, is very egotistical, get's into arguments every time a character says who they are, and is very distracted by women. '''Boomstick: To be fair, who isn't. Wiz: I'm not. Boomstick: THAT'S BECAUSE YOUR WIZ AND HE'S BATMAN! Wiz, you'll never be as cool as Batman. Wiz: *Sigh* And why is that? Boomstick: BECAU-''' '''Boomstick: Yeah, what he said.